Breaking the Deadlock
by The Infamous Man
Summary: They banished her beloved out of misplaced fear and paranoia. They think they are invincible with their power and numbers. But she will show them. The world is rotten, and it needs cleansing. Love truly makes humans do strange things...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or Naruto**

Hyuuga Hinata stared blankly at the sky as her sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, described their upcoming mission to her and her two teammates, Inuzuka Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and Aburame Shino. Honestly, it was just the same thing once again on a new week. Some bandits causing trouble nearby a village, and they must take care of it. This happened so damn often; Hinata sometimes wondered if they were truly making any kind of difference by eliminating the gang. For a new one just sprang up whenever they put it down.

_"It's the same thing. Day in and day out. The same missions and news on permanent repeat…."_ Hinata thought in depression before giving a barely audible sigh. _"I wish… I wish that Naruto-kun could return…"_

Ah yes, the boy Hinata knew she loved with all her heart. He was always brimming with confidence, whose blonde hair shone as bright as the sun, whose eyes were as blue as the very oceans, and whose jokes and pranks always made her giggle secretly. She was never bored whenever he was around. He always brought such excitement to the depressingly monotonous life of hers. Honestly, her usual schedule consisted of wake up, get dressed, eat a light breakfast, self-train, _allow_ Hannabi to kick her around, get chewed out by Tou-san, train with her team, do a mission or two, eat lunch, return to her clan compound, eat dinner in relative silence, get back to bed, and sleep. But, when Naruto returned from his missions and spent his time walking around Konoha without a care in the world her heart lifted to the heavens and shattered dull routine.

Naruto amazed Hinata to no end. There was no challenge he could not overcome. No task he could not complete. He noticed the villagers and his fellow Shinobi's disdain but played them no mind, instead choosing to smile and laugh.

But then, because of one injured and traitorous Uchiha, everything changed.

**_Flashback (Three Years Ago):_**

_"W-what do you mean that Naruto-kun is banished?" Hinata stuttered out, her eyes widened with surprise and fear towards her sensei. Worst of all, the woman seemed to be _smirking _in delight! _

_"It's exactly what I said it was Hinata. Naruto has been banished by the council and Tsunade-sama for using excessive force in bringing back Uchiha Sasuke." Kurenai repeated once more, her voice holding a hint of smug satisfaction. "Honestly, I am surprised it took this long for the damn demon to show his true colors." _

_"Demon?" Hinata asked in confusion. She knew about Naruto holding the Kyuubi with the seal on his gut from the villagers. She often followed Naruto and watched him train to alleviate her own boredom. She heard from time to time the villagers talking behind his back. Calling him things like 'Kyuubi Brat'. 'Demon', or just plain old 'Kyuubi'. _

_It did not take a genius to make a connection. _

_But she knew that Naruto was not a demon. No demon would go out of his way to make friends. Laugh at his torments in life committed by the people he wished to lead. No demon would lie down to such an extent to humans, which it could easily kill with a swipe of its tails. However, she knew not everyone was intelligent enough to make such a conclusion. Hinata was just surprised her sensei, one who she looked up to, was one of the mindless hordes. _

_It was ridiculous! _

_"Yes, Naruto is a demon. I know you like the 'boy' but you have to trust me Hinata. He is nothing but the Kyuubi wearing human skin. The boy who it is possessing died years ago." Kurenai spoke before kneeling down to look Hinata in the eye. "You have to avoid it and let that thing wander around the Elemental Nations with that demon lover Jiraya. Hopefully, they will die within the year." _

_Hinata just stared at Kurenai blankly before turning around and walking away, her eyes now empty and hollow. Naruto was leaving, and no one seemed to care! They seemed to be overjoyed! Hinata wandered around the streets of Konoha, the cheers of several villagers and Shinobi reaching her ears. These people honestly disgusted her. All the things Naruto has done for them, has sacrificed for, and they have the gall to be happy for his banishment! And for what? Because the Uchiha got a little cut up? _

_It only got worse as she was met by several of her supposed comrades. They did not care either! Sakura proudly declared that the 'demon' got what it deserved for hurting Sasuke. Same was said by Ino. Neji apparently said it was Naruto's 'fate' to be banished the moment he held the Kyuubi. Rock Lee called Naruto an 'unyouthful' demon, apparently taking the side most of Konoha was on in a twisted sense of loyalty. Kiba said he always knew Naruto was a demon, and was glad he was getting out of Konoha's hair. _

_Only Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Shino didn't believe that Naruto was a demon. But were resigned that there was nothing they could do to stop the banishment. After all, the Hokage signed the order, and it would be impossible to make the woman change her mind. _

_They were nothing more than cowards in Hinata's mind. _

_So she ignored all of their conversations and arguments. The only useful bit of information she obtained was that Naruto was leaving at midnight. So when she was out of everyone's sight, she ran as fast as she could for Naruto's apartment. When she had gotten to the complex, it was riddled with graffiti and other forms of defacement. Hinata quietly tiptoed in and went to the door of Naruto's room before knocking on it a few times. After hearing some shuffling, the door opened to reveal a still bandaged-up Naruto whose eyes were red, apparently from tears. _

_It broke Hinata's heart to see him like this. _

_Naruto looked down before turning his cheek to the side, as if expecting a blow from her and allowing her to take it. This shocked and startled Hinata. Did he really think she would hit _him_ of all people? Had he truly been hurt to such a degree that he would think that everyone truly hates him? Instead, Hinata rushed forward and pulled Naruto into a hug, crying lightly into his shoulder. She could feel Naruto stiffen a bit and not do anything for a moment before hugging her back. They stayed like that for what seemed like and hour before they disengaged and Naruto invited her in. _

_They ate ramen that Naruto had prepared together, never speaking to one-another. Whatever conversation either one of them wished to start just died in their own throats. Eventually, Hinata broke the silence._

_"Where will you go with Jiraya-sama?" Hinata asked nervously while stirring the ramen broth. _

_"I don't know. Ero-Sennin got into a huge fight with b… Tsunade about going with me, so we cant get into Fire Country without her calling on Hunter-nin to take us out for breaking the rules of my…" Naruto grimaced a bit. "…Banishment. I'm sure Gaara can get us to stay in Suna for a bit, but Iwa is definitely out of the question." _

_"Oh…" Hinata muttered in sadness, but Naruto just smiled at her. _

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Ero-sennin is going to show me all these cool Jutsus while we are away! And I will definitely beat the crap out of whoever picks a fight with me!" Naruto said with confidence before punching at open air to his side. He then grimaced in pain before rubbing his elbow saying, "Heh. I guess my muscles are a bit sore still." _

_"T-then take me with you!" Hinata shouted, making Naruto's eyes widen. "I-I can get stronger beside you! I can help defend you when you are injured! A-and I can make my medical balm for whenever you or Jiraya-sama are injured and…!" _

_"No Hinata-chan." Naruto said with utmost seriousness, making Hinata look at him with shock before noticing the sad look in his eyes. "It wouldn't be fair for me to drag you into my problems. Besides, you got family and your friends here…" _

_"I DON'T CARE!" Hinata shouted, startling Naruto. "If it means that I can stay by your side then I will gladly throw it all away!" _

_Naruto stayed silent for a minute before asking, "W-why do you want to be with me so much Hinata? I hold the Kyuubi. I'm the dead-last of our class. Everyone calls me a demon, so why do you want to join me?"_

_"I-It's because I…" Hinata swallowed hard. She was finally going to confess her feelings to him! Hinata placed her hands on the table and clenched them as she said, "…I love you Naruto-kun. From the bottom of my heart. I would follow you no matter what path you took."_

_Naruto stayed silent for one more moment before tears came out of his eyes. He was crying once more, but Hinata saw they were tears of joy. "T-thank you Hinata-chan…" Naruto stuttered out before putting his hands on the table. "Thank you for telling me that Hinata-chan. But, you can't come with me. Please stay here in Konoha and become the Clan Head of the Hyuugas. For me…" _

_Tears started to leak out of Hinata's eyes before she cried out, "O-okay Naruto-kun. But… this isn't fair…" _

_"I know Hinata-chan…" Naruto muttered as Hinata cried. "I know…" _

**_End Flashback:_**

After the heartfelt conversation with Naruto, Hinata went to her clan compound and flopped into her bed. Crying herself to sleep. The next day Naruto was gone. The next few weeks were spent by the villagers partying about Naruto's banishment while she stayed in her room. Sasuke then recovered a month after Naruto was banished, pardoned for his crime and was literally given all of Konoha's most powerful Jutsus on a silver platter. After that, life just seemed to go on.

_"Its all just so… ridiculous." _Hinata thought to herself in frustration. Life had returned to its normal monotony, and because Tsunade would never revoke the banishment, Naruto would never be able to return legally. Even now, most of the population held a deep resentment to Naruto and others like him or those who supported him. It disgusted Hinata. Hinata could only think one thing to the clear blue sky above her.

_"This _world_ is… rotten…"_

Then Hinata noticed something black falling from the corner of her eye. Focusing on it more, she noticed it was a black book before it landed inside the shady area underneath the trees. Hinata then glanced at the rest of Team Eight. None of them seemed to have noticed the book. Hinata resolved herself to inspect the object when the meeting was over.

**_Thirty Minutes Later:_**

After giving half-hearted goodbyes and an excuse of extra training to Kurenai, the rest of Team Eight left while Hinata walked to the area where she remembered the book fell. Once arriving underneath the trees, Hinata saw the book and picked it up with her right hand and read out loud, "_Death Note…_ like a notebook of death?" Morbid curiosity got the better of Hinata and she opened the book. On the back of the front cover was the title 'How To Use It'. "The human whose name is written in this notebook… shall die?"

_"What a horrible prank."_ Hinata thought in disgust before placing the book back where it fell. _"It was definitely not Konohamaru-kun who made it. It's just too twisted of a prank for him…" _Hinata then began to walk away, fully intent on heading back home. _"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die? Ridiculous…"_ It was then that Hinata stopped in her tracks before looking back at the book. Hinata then quickly walked back and picked up the _Death Note_ before hiding it in her jacket pocket. _"There must be something wrong with me to even consider it! What would Naruto-kun think?" _

It did not take long for Hinata to reach her favorite tea-house. She sat in the corner of the store, where hardly anyone comes with a cup of hot tea and a warm cinnamon bun by her side while reading the instructions of the _Death Note_. _"This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when they are writing his or her name, therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds…"_ Hinata then blew on her tea before taking a long sip. _"This is very detailed for such a sick prank. So that definitely rules out Konohamaru-kun and his friends."_

Hinata then put down her teacup and stared long and hard at the blank page next to the instructions. "So if I write someone's name they will die…" Hinata mumbled quietly to herself. After a moment of silence, Hinata took out a small pencil from her pocket and placed her hand on the table, the pencil just barely hovering over the paper. Her mind flashed to the face of one Uchiha Sasuke and the smug look on said face when he recounted how Naruto would have lost if it were not for the Kyuubi. Hinata hesitated for a minute thinking, _"But if he were to die, would I be nothing better than a murderer?" _Hinata then giggled to herself thinking, _"Ah well, this is just a prank notebook anyways. It is not like he is really going to die…"_ Then Hinata wrote in the _Death Note_…

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Hinata then looked at the tea-shop's clock. It was 7:59 P.M with the second hand on the twenty mark. _"Forty seconds…"_ Hinata waited for a bit after that, sipping her tea quietly and munching on her cinnamon bun before looking back at the clock. _"It's eight on the dot, and there are no screams of panic. Looks like it doesn't work after all. Not that I expected it to anyways…" _Suddenly, Hinata heard the shrill scream of Ino making Hinata stuff the _Death Note _into her coat pocket and rush out of the store. Hinata ran towards the origin of the scream which was the Uchiha Clan Compound where a barely clothed Ino was hyperventilating, her teammates questioning her with worried looks on their faces.

"I-I don't know what happened! W-when we were f-finishing, Sasuke-kun just clutched his chest and fell to the ground! I-I checked his pulse and it wasn't there! O-oh Kami! Sasuke-kun was dead!" Ino shouted with despair to her teammates who looked grim at the details.

Meanwhile Hinata just looked at Ino in shock thinking, _"A-a heart attack? No! It's impossible! It's just a coincidence! It has to be!" _Hinata then glanced at the pocket carrying the _Death Note_ with a bead of sweat running down her neck. _"I-I have to test this one more time! Just to be sure! And it has to be in front of me. I need to see the results right away! And if it does work, t-then I'll bury it so that no one can get their hands on it!" _Steeling her resolve, Hinata calmly walked away from the scene in front of her, having no real destination in mind.

Eventually, she walked in front of the _Broken Kunai_ bar, where the senseis of the teams usually frequented. Apparently, Kakashi and the others had gotten into a drinking contest and had not gotten the news about Uchiha Sasuke's demise. Thus, they stumbled out of the bar a bit buzzed from the Sake they had drank. Hinata's eyes narrowed at Hatake Kakashi, for he had on more than one occasion bragged that he purposefully held back in properly training Naruto. Hoping that he would die and that his sensei would be 'avenged'.

The perfect guinea pig in Hinata's opinion.

Hiding in a darkened alley way, Hinata took out the Death Note and her pencil and wrote down…

_Hatake Kakashi- Jumps onto rooftops in an attempt to get to Uchiha Clan compound faster after being informed of Uchiha Sasuke's death. Due to drunkenness, Kakashi misjudges distance of buildings and falls, snapping neck onto the ledge of a fire escape._

_"Now…"_ Hinata thought in anticipation before staring intently at the drunken Jounin. _"What will happen?"_

"K-kakashi-san!" A cat-masked Anbu cried out before stopping in front of the Jounin. Hinata blinked at this. It was forty seconds on the dot.

"What is it Neko-san?" Kakashi asked with a slight slurring of his words.

The cat Anbu just looked down and said, "It's Uchiha Sasuke sir. He's dead."

Kakashi's eyes widened before he pushed Kurenai and Asuma away. He then jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building before running clumsily to the edge.

"Kakashi you baka! Stop! Your too drunk to be doing that!" Asuma cried out in panic, only for Kakashi to pay him no heed and jump to the next one, only to fall five inches away from the ledge and drop, hitting the wall at first before barreling towards the fire escape under it. His neck then made a sickening crack as it hit the ledge of the fire escape before dropping onto the hard ground, unmoving.

"KAKASHI!" Asuma and Kurenai cried out in horror while the cat Anbu looked at the entire scene with mute shock.

Hinata looked at the whole scene with widened eyes before thinking, _"T-the Death Note! It truly works!" _Hinata then placed a hand over her mouth and turned away thinking, _"T-then I killed them! I killed them both! Oh Kami, I have become a murderer! They will find me and figure out I did it! Naruto-kun would not even think about looking at me! I-I have to burn it!"_ Hinata then took a step before stopping, her wide fear-filled eyes narrowing and then glaring with pure hate in them. _"No! This is what I have been thinking about all these years! These people, their scum! Worse than scum to throw someone as pure-hearted as Naruto-kun out! Sasuke and Kakashi, they deserved what happened to them! It was righteous judgment! This world is rotten with people like them! And the people who are making the world rot… deserve to die!" _

Hinata then rushed to her clan compound, the _Death Note_ securely hidden within her coat pocket before entering her room and closing the door. She then sat on her bed, taking out the _Death Note_ and clutching it to her chest thinking, _"If I had not picked up the Death Note, someone else would have. And what would they do with it? They would have simply used it for their own gain or turned it over to that **bitch** of a Hokage to use as she pleases! None of them would have used it for the betterment of the world! That's it! I'll eliminate the scum that plagued Naruto-kun in this village. That will allow him to return without any repercussions! And I won't stop there. I'll use it to destroy those who torment other like Naruto-kun and those who hunt them for the Bijuu! With the Death Note… I'll change the world!" _

Hinata then rushed to the small desk in her room, flipped on the lights, opened the _Death Note,_ took out a copy of Konaha's Bingo Book, and finally took out a pencil before writing…

_Yamanka Ino- Once Anbu investigators finish questioning, Ino performs suicide by slitting wrists and throat._

**_Elsewhere:_**

Yamanka Inochi cried out in anguish upon seeing his daughter in bed, naked, both her wrists nastily gutted open, and a deep gash on her throat. The bloody Kunai still held in her limp hands…

**_Back to Hinata:_**

_Haruno Sakura- Upon receiving news of Uchiha Sasuke's death, Sakura climbs to top of the Hokage Mountain and performs suicide by jumping off of it._

**_Elsewhere:_**

A young civilian couple screamed in shock and horror upon seeing the broken, bloody body of a pink-haired girl on the cracked pavement. Her brains leaking out of her cracked skull while broken boned jutted out of her misshaped legs.

**_Back With Hinata:_**

_Inuzuka Kiba-_ _Bitten through the jugular and windpipe by rabid dog while cleaning out kennels. _

**_Elsewhere: _**

Hana Inuzuka cried out in shock as her little brother was assaulted by one of their own dogs. Blood sprayed everywhere as Kiba flailed around before dropping dead onto the floor.

**_Back With Hinata:_**

_Rock Lee- While performing ridiculous late-night training exercise, heart gives out from stress. _

_Might Guy- Receives heart attack immediately after the death of Rock Lee. _

**_Elsewhere:_**

On the outskirts of Konoha, while pulling twenty large boulders while standing on their hands, apprentice and master dropped dead one after the other. Blood coming out of the corners of their mouths.

**_Back with Hinata:_**

_Hyuuga Neji- Suffers brain aneurism in front of Hyuuga Hiashi. _

_Sarutobi Asuma- Stabbed to death by Yuhi Kurenai after having sex with prostitute while drunk. _

_Yuhi Kurenai- After killing Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai performs suicide by slitting throat._

**_Elsewhere:_**

Hiashi called for assistance as Neji crumpled to the floor, eyes rolled to the back of his head while blood came out of his nose and ears.

A few blocks away Yuhi Kurenai looked at the body of her former boyfriend with an empty expression in her eyes while the prostitute he was having sex with was huddled in the corner. Slowly, she brought the knife to her throat before slitting it wide open.

**_Back With Hinata:_**

Hinata smirked an insane and bloodlust-filled smile as she wrote down a single name, which took up an entire page of the _Death Note_.

_Senju Tsunade_

**_Elsewhere:_**

Tsunade clenched her chest and gasped out in pain and shock while stumbling around the office. Shizune looked at her form with shock and fear, recognizing the symptoms of a heart attack. Even she knew Tsunade was beyond saving now.

_"W-why…?" _Tsunade thought in panic before tumbling onto the floor. The last thing she saw was her grandfather, her sensei, Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato looking at her with scorn and anger.

**_Back With Hinata:_**

Hinata did not even stop with the names of her former classmates and Senseis. She continued to write down the names of numerous civilians within Konoha that treated Naruto badly. She did not write down the names of the civilians or Clan Heads that made up Konoha's council. Oh no, she had plans for them. She continued to write down names of civilians, missing-nin, and even criminals within prisons until sunrise. She then leaned back on her chair with an utterly content smile on her face thinking, _"I did this all for you Naruto-kun…"_

**_Five Days Later:_**

Hinata hummed to herself as she put on her nightwear. It had been five glorious days since she had gotten the _Death Note_, and she had been using it efficiently. Not even a day after Shizune reported that Tsunade was dead, Shimura Danzo took over as the 'temporary' Hokage. Hinata used the _Death Note_ to have Danzo send all the clan heads dossiers about _every_ Root Anbu he had. Containing their real names, faces, and other things in order to curry favor with the Clan Heads and have them give their unwavering support to him. She stole the dossiers from her father before he could even get to them. She then promptly had Danzo suffer a heart attack before having _every_ Root Anbu swallow a cyanide capsule. All the Clan Heads and members of the civilian council then were victims to 'unfortunate accidents'. Which eventually lead to her, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hana becoming head of their respective clans by default.

_"Everything is just going so well! Naruto-kun will be back within the month, and practically every enemy Konoha has is now dead!" _Hinata thought to herself with a smile. Because there was no suitable replacements for Tsunade and Danzo, as the other candidates were now dead, the Fire Daimyo ordered Jiraya to return to Konoha to become the next Hokage. Going so far as to revoke Naruto's banishment to ensure both came back. After receiving that news, Hinata resolved herself to eliminate Naruto's two greatest problems: Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

First, Hinata used the _Death Note_ to have Kabuto carry important documents concerning Akatsuki to Orochimaru's new base before being ambushed and killed by Hinata's team. Orochimaru then suffered from a 'mysterious' heart attack before she went through the files secretly. It was a huge gamble, considering the possibility that Orochimaru might not know the true identity of Akatsuki's leader, but as luck would have it he did.

All the members of Akatsuki, including the man called 'Tobi' and the only exception being Hidan, suffered from fatal heart attacks soon after. However on a side-note, Hidan got himself atomized via lava after pissing off a busty red-haired Mizukage by making remarks about the previous one.

Hinata then opened the_ Death Note_ before reading all the names she had written down over the past five days. They practically numbered in the hundreds, and she had no intention of stopping anytime soon. "Gehhehehehehehe…." Hinata chuckled to herself while a wide smile formed on her face.

"So you are enjoying it?"

"GAH!" Hinata cried out in shock before falling on her butt to look up at one of the most freighting ugly-looking things of her life. Standing seven feet tall and hunched over was a grey skinned creature with spiked-up black hair. A silver heart-shaped earing on his left ear while wearing dark leather-like clothing that had black 'feathers' around the collar. His eyes were wide and yellow, the irises a crimson red while his mouth seemed to be an eternal Glasgow smile.

"No reason to act so surprised girl." The creature spoke out in an amused tone before continuing. "I am the Shinigami Ryuk. That there used to be my notebook. And judging by your laughter you have already figured out that what you have is no ordinary notebook…"

"Y-yes, I have Ryuk-san…" Hinata began while getting onto her feet, the _Death Note_ clenched into her hands. "I-I thought that this belonged to a Shinigami, because it controlled how the people's names I written down died."

"And you still used it." Ryuk stated, his smile becoming even wider.

"Y-yes. But I plead you to not eat my soul! Not yet! I-I still have so much to do! So if you can hold your wrath just a bit longer I can…!" Hinata stuttered out, only for Ryuk to raise a phantom eyebrow at her.

"Woah there girlie. Eat your soul? What are you taking about? Is that some sort of rumor you humans made up or something? I ain't going to do anything to you." Ryuk began before elaborating further. "The _Death Note_ becomes part of the human realm the moment it touches the ground. In other words, the notebook is now yours."

"T-then I won't get punished for using it?" Hinata questioned, only for Ryuk's smile to get bigger.

"Let's just say this. You will feel the fear and pain only known to those who have used the _Death Note_. And when it is your time to die, it will fall upon me to write your name on my _Death Note. _Be warned, those who have used it can neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity…" Ryuk laughed at the almost horrified expression on Hinata's face. "Gehah! Now you have something to look forward to when you die!"

Hinata then stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Why did you drop the _Death Note_? I can tell you did it on purpose, and I only picked it up by chance, but you wrote down specific instructions for how to use it. So what is the point in allowing any human to pick it up and use it?"

"Honestly? It was because I was bored." Ryuk replied with a shrug. "We Shinigami don't have much to do. Besides the occasional sealing sacrifice, all he do is sleep and gamble. Our world is slowly rotting away. We live almost hollow, meaningless lives. We don't even know why we came to being in the first place. If you take the time to write names in the _Death Note,_ the others just laugh at you for working so hard. Even if you wrote the name of another Shinigami, it would be pointless because they would not die. And because we live in the Shinigami realm, it brings us no amusement to kill humans. So I thought I would have some fun by coming down here myself." Ryuk then snatched away the Death Note and flipped through a few pages before asking, "But what I want to know is why you wrote the cause of death for only a few people specifically while the others just got heart attacks."

"The first few are because they betrayed Naruto-kun. So I made their deaths especially cruel." Hinata began, a small smile forming on her lips while Ryuk looked at her with a confused expression. "The others was just to weed out the threats to Naruto-kun, discover their identities, and finally kill them."

"So you are doing this all for a boy?" Ryuk asked, to which Hinata nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, but I am also doing this for others like him. The Jinchuuriki had always been mistreated by the idiots in power and the mindless hordes they are a part of. By killing them, I cut off the abuse the Jinchuuriki receive and make the people believe that divine punishment comes upon them for hurting them or committing any evil act in any way." Hinata stated, making Ryuk tilt his head.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve by doing this?" He asked, only for Hinata to smile.

"A perfect world, free from evil and people who judge others over idiotic reasons. Everyone will see each other for what they are, not what their peers labeled them as. The perfect world that Naruto-kun and me can live happily in with our children. And to do this, I must become… the Kami of the new world!" Hinata said with conviction in her tone.

Ryuk just stared at her before he shook with excitement saying, "It's just as I thought, humans are _so _interesting!"

**_Seven Years Later:_**

"Ah man Hinata-chan, let me tell you. If I knew that being Hokage would have so much paperwork I would have let Ero-Sennin keep this job!" Uzumaki Naruto, the Nondaime Hokage of Konoha complained to his wife.

Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata smiled at her husband while patting him on the shoulder saying, "If you did that, then you would have broken your word about becoming Hokage."

"Ah! Don't remind me Hinata-chan…" Naruto said with a groan while rubbing his temples. It's bad enough that I will get home late. Minato and Hitomi will probably be asleep already by the time I get back!"

Hinata's face beamed at the mention of their two children. Minato, who looked almost like a little splitting-image of his father, was two year old while Hitomi, who had Hinata's Byakugan eyes with Naruto's blonde hair, was born five months ago. They were truly the light to Hinata's life, right next to Naruto.

"No kidding! If I have to watch this guy file papers for another hour without any apples I might just try to find a way to kill myself. Would probably be a fun little journey." The annoyed voice of Ryuk spoke, however only Hinata herself could hear his complaints.

Not that she cared about his opinions about her life really.

"They know you love them Naruto-kun, that is enough." Hinata reassured him, only for Naruto to scowl.

"If it weren't for that 'Light of Kira' religion always complaining of not being recognized, I wouldn't have this much paperwork! Honestly, they worship a _murderer _for Kami's sake!" Naruto then sighed before saying, "I wish Shikamaru was still here. He was always the closest to catching Kira…"

Hinata's smile faltered for a millisecond before returning. When she said she wanted to become 'God of the New World', she did not want some gruesome title as 'Kira' to be her name. But that is what stuck, and now whatever remains of criminals were all but gone. Shikamaru had been head of the task force, which included her, Naruto, the remains of the Konoha Twelve, Shizune, and Mitriash Anko that was assigned by Jiraya to find and capture 'Kira'. She avoided Shikamaru every step of the way, but he was always nipping on her heels. However a year ago they had a final confrontation, where he revealed that he had stolen her _Death Note_ somehow, which contained all the evidence he needed to put her away for life. What he wasn't expecting however, was that Hinata had a piece of the notebook hidden away in the locket containing a picture of her and Naruto with Shikamaru's name only a letter away from being completed. He tried to stop her, but even he wasn't fast enough to stop her from writing the final letter of his name before dying of a heart attack, cursing her and her new world all the way.

It was a bit of a hollow victory for Hinata, after all Shikamaru was a dear friend to both her and Naruto. But he tried to end their happiness by revealing to Naruto that she was 'Kira'. And Naruto could never know that. He was too pure-hearted. Which is why she had trained her dear little sister Hannabi to take her place as the next 'Kira'.

"Yes, it was a shame he died like that." Hinata mumbled before hugging Naruto and whispering into his ear, "Now hurry up and finish. You just might get a _reward_ when you get home."

Naruto blushed before looking at the window and blinking in confusion. For a split second, he thought he saw someone else in Hinata's place. A woman who looked just like Hinata but with red hair, glowing crimson eyes, and a sadistic grin on her face. He then blinked before smiling at Hinata.

It was probably just his imagination…

**The End**

**Note:**** Yo! It's TIM here with a new and (Hopefully) original one-shot! Now I know you have all the read the dime a dozen 'Naruto is banished/exiled and eventually comes back with awesome power up before skull-fucking Konoha'. But with this I am hoping to start a new trend. Where it is _Hinata_ who gets Naruto his revenge! And as you can see, this was based on the pretty epic Anime Death Note, where sweet little Hinata got her hands on the black book of death and became Kira! And if you liked this, check out my other one-shots and stories. **

**On a side-note, TOONAMI IS BACK BITCHES! It comes back on at midnight on May 26th, so please support it! The guys said they need as many viewers as they can to get more shows on the line-up and even provide some new TOM animation. And the line-up so far is pretty good. They also included the new dubs of Casshern Sins and Deadman Wonderland on the line-up. So please support Toonami.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Kami of the New World

**I do not own Death Note or Naruto**

_Hinata dreamt she was on an elevator, rising up from Konoha wearing a pure-white sundress and with no foot-wear whatsoever. Her expression serious, and her eyes slowly glowing red as the elevator went through the clouds. Hinata idly noticed that the sky, once beaming with light, was now becoming darker and darker. But it did not matter, for Hinata knew what this was. _

_Her ascension as Kami of the new world. _

_An upside-down Konoha began to come into view before the elevator stopped and her body fell through the machine, falling back to the Konoha below her. Her arms raised lazily to each side while her feet went together, forming her body into a cross-like position while a sick smile formed on her face. Her body went racing to the ground and was only an inch away before…! _

**_End Dream Sequence:_**

Hinata's eyes snapped open when the cry of her son, Minato, awoken her. Idly, she slipped out of the embrace of her husband, Naruto, and got off their shared bed before tiptoeing to Minato's room. There, she found her one-year-old son crying while Ryuk messed around with Minato's toys, studying them with curiosity.

"Ryuk!" Hinata hissed while picking up Minato and rocking the crying baby back and forth. "I told you time and time again to stay out of Minato-kun's room!"

"Bah, I got bored flying around. Honestly, there are hardly any humans out in the middle of the night and you said your husband will hear me if I turn on the TV. You can't blame me for trying to entertain myself with your brats toys." Ryuk said with a scoff, only for Hinata to glare at him.

"And you know as well as I do that he can somehow sense you are here! I will not stand for you to scare my son for your own amusement!" Hinata growled out, only for Ryuk to raise an 'eyebrow' at her.

"Oh? And what can you offer to make me stop?" Ryuk asked while Hinata growled to herself at the Shinnigami's actions. Ryuk honestly only lived by his own rules. To him, she was only a form of entertainment while he is the spectator. He even stated on multiple occasions that he was not her ally in anything.

"I will give you a bushel of apples tomorrow morning if you leave." Hinata said before Ryuk shrugged and phased through the wall, leaving the room. Hinata sighed while Minato's cries became quieter and quieter. Eventually, the baby went back to sleep and Hinata smiled before lowering him back into his crib. Hinata then looked at her slowly growing belly and patted it. She was about three months along and Naruto dotted on her because of it. She basked in his over-protectiveness and love, but it made it harder and harder to perform her 'Kira' duties. Limiting her time to when he was out doing missions, when she was in the 'bathroom', when she was training Hannabi to take her place, and to any other, although limited, times she was alone. And because of those time-frames, Shikamaru was becoming more and more suspicious of her. _"I have to deal with him as soon as possible. He is getting too close, and if he is given more time he will get enough evidence to know I am Kira. However, if I were to do it right now while he is openly suspicious of me, it would not take everyone to connect the dots. I need an opportunity…" _

Suddenly, Minato's face began to scrunch up as if he were about to cry. Hinata sighed before soothingly touching Minato's cheek to calm him. Honestly, it was as if Minato was _scared_ of _her _when she thought like this…

**_The Next Morning:_**

Shikamaru shifted through Hinata and Naruto's room while the two and their son were out for a picnic. It had taken a while, but Kira's time-frame went back to a pattern. One identical to whenever Hinata was alone with herself or spending time in the Hyuuga compound. Honestly, Shikamaru secretly had Hinata as one of the lead suspects in the Kira case since the earliest killings were all against those that were against Naruto. In fact, in the beginning Naruto was the center of the investigation since all the killings benefitted him one way or another. But Shikamaru knew Naruto, he was too naïve and less than intelligent to come up with a complicated way of killing people without being in their presence and hiding how he did it in the same time. Instead, Hinata replaced Naruto when he started to notice her slight shifts with daily habits and personality. Especially when she got all gung-ho with Naruto in capturing Kira. He knew, considering her love for Naruto, that she should have been at least a _bit_ hesitant in going against Kira, who ultimately brought her future husband home.

However, every time Shikamaru got close to clue that even _slightly_ suggested Hinata might be Kira, a new piece of evidence popped up that contradicted the theory. Like when the pacing of the killings completely changed to twenty-four victims per day to chronologically go with the hours as if to disprove the fact that the killings happened during the times when Hinata went to her Clan Compound.

But truth be told, _everyone_ in the investigation team was a suspect in one way or another. Which is why he raided their houses secretly on the off-chance any of them might be Kira. Or at least have a piece of evidence that might suggest who Kira is. He saved Hinata and Naruto's place for last, because even if Kira was Hinata and somehow suspected that he would inspect the members' houses, she would anticipate her place would be first. And when time passed she would be lulled into a sense of security that would make her slip up.

_"Still…"_ Shikamaru thought as he scanned the work desk that Hinata seemed to have in her and Naruto's room. _"It is a bit hard to believe that Hinata would be that twisted…"_ Shikamaru then eyed a drawer on the desk that seemed to still have the key in it's lock. Opening it, he found a simple diary, surprising Shikamaru a bit on how she was still keeping one. As he set it down on the desk-top, Shikamaru noticed something _off_ about the drawer. Opening the one adjacent to the drawer, he saw the problem.

_"A fake bottom…"_ Shikamaru thought while narrowing his eyes before moving to pick the fake bottom up, however years of being a Shinobi stopped him. Whatever Hinata was hiding, it was so important that she had to place a key in the most noticeable place and have a diary to satiate the curiosity of whoever opened the drawer so that they would not notice the fake bottom. Taking out the drawer completely, Shikamaru looked at it from all sides before noticing a small hole in the bottom of the drawer. _"Strange. Does this mean that the drawer is booby trapped?"_ Shikamaru thought before grabbing a pen and unscrewing it in order to get the ink reservoir, and its size seemed to fit _perfectly_ in the hole. As he pushed it up, so did the fake bottom. Revealing a black notebook titled _Death Note_ with a bag of gasoline and fuses underneath.

_"Death Note?"_ Shikamaru thought before picking up the notebook and opening it. His eyes widening as he read the book page by page with slowly widening eyes. _"T-this is…!"_ Shikamaru's eyes then narrowed and he slipped the notebook into one of his vest pockets.

He knew what he needed to do.

**_Later That Day:_**

Hinata looked out at the city of Konoha on top of the Hokage Monument, right where Shikamaru asked her to meet him. He surprised the two of them along with their son at their picnic, making polite greetings and small talk before slipping her a note, which read…

_Hinata _

_Meet me on the top of the monument at 5:30. Come alone. There is much we must discuss. _

Hinata knew, of coarse, what it really was. A planned out confrontation. Shikamaru had probably found another piece of evidence that pointed to her being Kira, and thus she rehearsed mentally what she will say to the upcoming questions. Shikamaru wouldn't dare try to hurt her. After all, she was carrying a child. And she _really_ did not want to deprive Naruto of his best friend and Minato's godfather.

"Well, things are about to get interesting I suppose." Ryuk commented while skulking beside her. Hinata glanced back but did not say anything. Shikamaru might be observing her at the moment. She then fingered the gold locket on her neck.

It was always safe to have a back-up plan in case things went south.

"Hinata." Shikamaru spoke from beside her, making Hinata turn to face him totally. Shikamaru was looking at her with a dead serious expression, the lit cigarette in his mouth making a steady stream of smoke in the air.

"Hello Shikamaru-ku…" Hinata began to say before her head snapped to the side and her cheek stung. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized that Shikamaru ad just slapped her.

"Cut the bullshit Hinata." Shikamaru stated while glaring at her. "Don't bother pulling the nice act on me. I know for a fact you are Kira."

Hinata's eyes widened in the conviction in his tone. Just what evidence did he manage to get his hands on?

"I have to admit, how you did it surprised me." Shikamaru muttered to himself before opening a pocket in his vest before showing her the _Death Note_. "A book actually capable of killing anyone at any time, any where. It sickens me to know that this thing actually exists. And I now know the power of the book is actually real…" Shikamaru then eyed beside Hinata, to where Ryuk was. "Because I can see the Shinigami that formerly owned it."

_"H-he can see Ryuk! And how the hell did he get the Death Note?"_ Hinata thought to herself while Ryuk just chuckled in amusement at the whole scene.

"Heh. Hey, what's up?" Ryuk asked in an amused tone while Hinata's eyes darted from him back to Shikamaru.

"Tell me Shinigami, if I were to bring this to the rest of my team and to the Hokage will you confirm the notebook's powers and rules?" Shikamaru asked carefully while Ryuk just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." Ryuk replied while Hinata glared at him. "Oh don't give me that look Hinata. I've told you time and time again I am not your ally or his. I'm mearly a spectator. And if the kid just wants a few questions answered I will oblige him."

"And I recognize your handwriting anywhere, so don't deny it." Shikamaru spoke while glaring at Hinata, who simply looked down. Slowly but surely, chuckles started to come from Hinata's throat.

"Gehehehehe…" Hinata chuckled out before throwing her head back and laughing insanely, making Shikamaru take an unconscious step back. "GAHAHAHAHAH! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata then stopped laughing after a minute, taking a deep breath before saying softly, "It is true. I am Kira."

_"Got it."_ Shikamaru thought to himself while the recorder in his pocket continued to tape the entire conversation. He knew he would need proof for when he brought her in, for Naruto would be the one to deny it the most without any form of evidence.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Hinata asked with a smile, startling Shikamaru. "Kill me here? I am carrying a child. Could you live with the fact that you killed your best friend's wife and godson's mother?"

_"She actually thinks I want to kill her?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself, clearly Hinata was way over the line of sanity.

"And not only am I Naruto-kun's wife, but I am also the Kami of this new world!" Hinata said with her expression becoming serious once more. "Since Kira's first actions, the mistreatment of Jinchuuriki has stopped, wars have ceased to exist, and crime is practically slowed to a small trickle of what it once was!" Hinata's hand then clenched and her eyes shut. "But, that is not enough Shikamaru! The world is still rotten! Still filled with those who would destroy the peace for their own selfish needs and bigotry! Years ago, everyone would do nothing but slander Naruto-kun and you did _nothing_! So when I first got my hands on the _Death Note_, I knew exactly what I had to do. I killed those responsible for Naruto-kun's mistreatment and the world moved into the right direction! WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THAT, AND COME THIS FAR! WOULD THEY HAVE KEPT GOING!" Spit flew out of Hinata's mouth as she shouted, before quieting down and whispering, "No, the only one who could create a perfect world for Naruto-kun… is me."

The area stayed quiet for a minute before Shikamaru said, "No. You are just a murderer Hyuuga Hinata. And this book." Shikamaru then held up the _Death Note_. "Is the worst murder weapon in human history. You abused the power of the Shinigami, and confused your love of Naruto with your own murderous tendencies. Nothing more, and nothing less." Hinata glared at Shikamaru while thumbing the locket with her left hand and her right fingers skimming over one another. "I am taking you in Hinata. All of us in the investigation force are committed to bringing in Kira, and although it will break Naruto's heart he will consent that you need professional help."

"Y-you bastard! What would you know about true love?" Hinata growled out before feeling a cut forming on her right index finger, with blood slowly dripping out. She had spent the entire time cutting her own hand with her thumbnail. Suddenly, her left hand popped open the locket, revealing a piece of paper with one thing written down.

_Nara Shikamar _

Hinata then brought forth her right hand and placed it on the paper, prepared to finish everything by writing the 'u' in Shikamaru's name.

"NO!" Shikamaru shouted before activating his Shadow Possession Jutsu, making Hinata freeze in place. However it was too late. Written in blood, as clear as day, was the letter 'u' at the end of Shikamaru's name.

_"Forty seconds…" _Hinata thought to herself while Shikamaru scowled.

"You will loose Hinata. If not to me then to someone on the investigation team." Shikamaru told Hinata, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"I highly doubt that Shikamaru." Hinata responded while thinking _"Thirty-two seconds…" _

"And this 'new world' of yours wont last. In the end crime _will_ happen whether you know of it or not. Not everyone is afraid of 'divine wrath'." Shikamaru spoke plain as day, while Hinata just shook her head.

"You underestimate what true fear can do to the average human Shikamaru." Hinata responded to the Jonin. _"Twenty-five seconds…" _

"And I hope that when Minato grows up and matures, he will see you for the evil and deluded bitch you are." Shikamaru growled out before releasing the Jutsu and taking one last puff of his cigarette.

_"Ten seconds!"_

Shikamaru then stared at the _Death Note _in his hands before quickly bringing his cigarette to the paper pages in an attempt to burn it, only for Ryuk to snatch it from his hands.

"Uh, uh. You lost kid. But I can't have you bring the _Death Note _with you. I would hate to have my fun here cut too short." Ryuk said with his eternal smile, only for Shikamaru to glare at him.

"I'll see you in Hell Hinat…!" Shikamaru began, only for his eyes to widen as his chest got tighter and tighter. As he stumbled, Shikamaru fell off the monument. Making Hinata stare sadly at where Shikamaru once was.

"No, I'm afraid you wont Shikamaru." Hinata whispered to herself.

**_The Next Day:_**

It rained the day of Nara Shikamaru's funeral. His friends and family gathered together as his coffin was lowered into it's grave. On the plaque, it read…

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Jonin of Konoha, True Friend, Loved Family Member, And Seeker of Justice_

_He Will Be Missed_

Shikamaru's mother cried the most with Naruto coming in a close second. The others stayed silent throughout the entire thing while Hinata patted Naruto on the back in order to help him with his loss. She had 'discovered' Shikamaru's body after arriving at the time set in the note, which she forged to have show a later time. Also apparently, Shikamaru had a recorder in his pocket.

Too bad it got smashed from the impact.

Slowly, one by one the funeral goers left. Hinata stayed behind after re-assuring Naruto that she would return home soon. Soon, the cemetery was empty except for her and Ryuk.

"Huh. So he's dead. Things are going to get boring from now on…" Ryuk muttered to himself.

"Geheheheheh…" Hinata chuckled before breaking into laughter, much to the shock of Ryuk. "GHAHAHAHAHHA!" Hinata then got on her knees and gripped her hands on Shikamaru's tombstone. "Do you see Shikamaru? NONE of them have the heart to continue the investigation with you gone! Its now just Choji, Shizune, and Naruto-kun! And if either of the two get too close I will just use the _Death Note_ to eliminate them! And Naruto-kun would _never_ suspect me of being Kira! Do you understand Shikamaru? This is my absolute, flawless, _VICTORY!_ GHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAH!" 

The tombstone simply remained silent, not offering a rebuttal.

Hinata's insane smile then slowly disappeared, once again becoming an unreadable mask before she said, "Ryuk, you said that you would become bored now?" Ryuk's head then turned to her with interest. "Stay by my side, and I will show you the completion of a new world order." Hinata then got up and walked away from Shikamaru's tombstone.

_"I am now…"_ Hinata thought while a sickening grin formed on her face. _"The _absolute,unchallenged_ Kami of the new world!" _

**The End… For Real! **

**Note:**** Yo! Just wanted to add the confrontation between Hinata and Shikamaru since I was too lazy to do it last time. I was planning on doing an alternate ending where Shikamaru won in the end, but I could not go through with killing Hinata. Make your own if you really want to see one. **

**By the way, who loved the return of Toonami? I have to admit, Deadman Wonderland is a kickass show. And I knew about Casshern Sins way before it was aired on it. You will love it too, even though it is extremely angsty. Also, support Toonami once more tonight at midnight. They need more viewers for new shows and better TOM animation. **

**Although TOM 3.5 still looks badass.**

**I've also been spending my time getting into some new Anime. Most noticeably Trigun, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Stay Night. All of them are epic in their own way and I highly recommend them for all Anime fans. **

**Also please support this one-shot and my other stories with reviews. I need them, and I would love your feedback so I may hopefully improve with my future work. I live on your praise and _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism. **

**So please guys, review. **


End file.
